The present invention relates to a hand-held tool or device for rapid installation by hand of spring metal clips onto the ends of spacing members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,467 to Hawkins, one of the present inventors, a device is disclosed for spacing two conductors of an electrical line or of a two-conductor "bundle". The spacing device includes a center spacing member and inner elastomer bushings located on the ends of the spacing member. The two conductors of the bundle seat in respective receiving surfaces of the inner bushings, and an outside bushing, having a spring metal clip located on the bushing, is disposed about each of the conductors. The bushings, the spacer member and the conductors are then secured together by the clips disposed in locking engagement with the ends of the spacing member.
Any spacing device for an electrical transmission line, for example, has a total cost to consider, i.e. the cost of manufacturing the spacing device and the cost of its installation in the field. The above-mentioned spacing device has a low manufacturing cost, while the tool of the present invention completes the cost picture by providing an economical means to rapidly install the above and similar spacing devices. However, the present invention is not limited to installing the above device, as embodiments of the subject tool are effective to install one or more clips into locking engagement with any type of spacing means having an elastomer bushing or other resilient means disposed about a conductor or cable. Examples of such spacing means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,609 and 3,870,815 to Tuttle and Hawkins, respectively.